


The Amazons

by Chancy



Series: Rock Me Now [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Uber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy/pseuds/Chancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amazons need a new singer. They find one is Lonnie. But do these girls have a deeper connection than they had originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazons

**_Vocalist wanted for all female rock band_**. I ripped the contact number from the flyer as the cross walk sign turned green, and I hurried across the street to my work. I have a decent paying job working as an editor for a newspaper, but it's pretty mundane most days.

"Hey, Lonnie. Did you pick me up any coffee this morning?" My coworker Nick called out to me as I tried to make it to my office.

"No, the line was outrageous. Didn't have the time." I answered trying to remain civil towards him. Nick is a bastard, with his black hair that looks way too greasy, and his horrible facial hair. It doesn't help he's my boss' stepson. So there isn't much I can do if I want to keep my job. The day went by pretty slowly. I kept remembering the number in my pocket. I could have just ignored it and not call, but for some reason I was just drawn to it.

During my lunch break I dialed up the number. A few rings, no answer. Just when I was about to hang up I heard the click. "Yo. Who's this?" A woman on the other side answered.

"I'm Lonnie, I saw a flyer for a vocalist." I fumbled with a pen as she relayed me the details for auditions. "Okay. Got it, Saturday at noon. And you're name was...Holly, right. Bye." When I hung up I had a huge smile on my face.

"Got a hot date Saturday? Who's the lucky guy?" Nick's words slithered out of his mouth as he leaned against the door frame of my office.

"No one." I pretended to be occupied with something so he'd leave.

"Well, in that case how 'bout I take you out?" He walked over to my desk and sat on it. "It will be real fun." I shook my head no. "Come on. My treat." He let out a laugh.

"No, thanks. I have plans."

"But you just said you didn't have a date." Nick lifted himself off my desk giving me a dirty look.

"I said I didn't have a date. I never said I didn't have plans. Which I do. Now could you kindly leave, I've got a lot of work to finish." I tried to sound pleasant, but I know it didn't work. I only hoped he didn't go to our boss.

I spent the rest of the day thinking about Saturday. I only had to make it through Friday. Which seemed impossible when I got to work the next day, and I had twice as much work than usual. I knew it was Nick's way of getting even with me. Normally I'd work overtime on the weekends to get it done, but not this time, I was determined to go to the auditions. By the time Saturday came I was extremely nervous. I picked out an outfit of ripped jeans, a grey v-neck t-shirt, and a leather jacket. I made my way to the house, seeing a few cars parked out front I parked down the street. When I walked back to the house, I notice the garage door open and a hand full of women inside. They all seemed to notice me when I entered.

"Yo. Sign your name over on that clipboard' A woman a few years older than me yelled to me from behind a set of drums. She had curly dirty blond hair, cut just above her shoulders, and stunning brown eyes. I signed my name, and took a seat on a run down couch along side a few other women. The blonde got up from her drum kit and quieted everyone down. "Okay. Yo! Shut up. I'm Holly. I'm in charge here. We're going to start in a minute. You'll be going in the order you signed up in. Also you can audition with any song you want, but remember that could effect if we pick you." She started calling out the girl's names the first two sung modern pop songs. She ended the next three in the middle of their songs. I had three more girls before me. I was thankful that I had been the last to sign up.

Right before the next girl started, a mysterious woman entered the garage from the house. She had a white tank top on and a pair of basketball shorts. She was beautiful, tall, and had long raven hair. _Beautiful?_ I thought to myself as my heart skipped a beat. She looked over to me, smiled and walked over to Holly. They whispered for a minute, before Holly waved to the next girl to start. I wasn't paying attention to the competition now. I kept glancing over to Holly, and the mysterious woman. They kept talking but I noticed they'd both glance over to me every once and a while.

When the girl before me was called, the mysterious woman sat down next to me. I got a glimpse of her piercing blue eyes. I could see the nicely defined muscles of her arms as she relaxed and put them behind her head. She was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. "Hey. I'm Anya. I play guitar." She started talking in a husky voice.

I felt my mouth going dry. I prayed to god that I didn't faint. I also prayed that none of my thoughts came out of my mouth. I had a few boyfriends but I never felt like this with any of them. I never really considered I could feel this way about another woman. But I've also never felt my heart skip a beat like it did when I saw Anya. I swallowed hard. I've only just learned her name, and I felt like rubber.

"Lonnie! Yo! You're next." Holly waved me over. I noticed the other girl had left. so only three of us remained. I got up from my seat and took my place next to the microphone. I gave my self a beat in my head, and started singing the first song I could think of. I noticed Anya bobbing her head, while Holly seemed uninterested. When I hit the half way point Holly motioned to me to stop. "Okay, so me and Anya are going to have a little discussion, you girls wait around." Holly joined Anya on the couch. They started whispering and constantly pointed and looked at the other women and me. They seemed to be arguing about something.

Holly eventually waved the one girl over said something to her too low for me to hear and the girl walked off. Next she did the same thing to the other girl who also left. I stood there like a statue. Holly and Anya continued to whisper amongst themselves for a few minutes. Finally Holly turned to me. "Come, now." She called to me harshly.

I felt my blood boil a little. "I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for a pet." I snapped back to her. I probably shouldn't have considering, but what did I have to lose, all the other women had left.

"Would you come over here, please?" Holly's voice seemed to lighten up a little bit. I noticed the smirk on Anya's face as I walked over to them. "Lonnie, right?" I nodded. "We liked what you had. We think you could be a good match. Come out for drinks with us tonight. If the other girls can get off their lazy asses you might actually meet them." I traded numbers with Holly and Anya, and got the address for the bar we'd be meeting at. "So see you there tonight. We'll talk more about the band then." Holly surprisingly pulled me into a sort of hug.

"See ya blondie." Anya said still smirking as she ruffled my hair.

"Bye." I manage to squeak out, waving. Somehow I managed to make it back to my car. When I got home I turned on the radio and fell face first onto my bed. I could feel my cheeks were flushed. The radio host was rambling about something and just when I was about to get up and change it, the host switched topics. He went on talking about how archaeologist had found scrolls in southern Greece. He talked about how at first they thought the writings might have been more Sappho poems, but it seemed they were related to some scrolls found in Macedonia in the 40's.

That night I went to the bar half expecting to be stood up. I saw Anya, Holly, and a third woman sitting at a booth when I entered. Holly waved me over and I took the empty seat next to Anya. Anya looked amazing. She had changed since the afternoon, and was now wearing a black tank top, and what i think was leather pants. "Hey Lonnie, this is May" Holly introduced the woman next to her. "She's our manager"

"Yeah, because you two are too irresponsible" May said completely serious. Anya and Holly both looked at me and shrugged. "Did they tell you anything about the band?" I shook my head. "Not surprising. Let me guess, they didn't even tell you the name."

"No they didn't, but-" I was cut off by Anya slamming her fist on the table.

"We're The Amazons. Like the warrior women of ancient times." She gave me a big smile.

"Now you know the name." May stated flatly. I ordered myself a drink that I nursed most the night. We spent a long time talking about the band, practices, and our favorite music. Sometime later in the evening, the conversation turned to relationships.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" May asked me.

"No." I shook my head.

"Could be for the best, at least for now. Dating while in a band can get tricky."

"Yo. May, she said she didn't have a boyfriend." Holly spoke with an evil grin. "She never said she didn't have a girlfriend." I tried to remain calm but it didn't work, I knew my eyes were popping out of my head. "So, do you? Have a girlfriend?"

"No. I'm not dating anyone." I take a sip of my drink trying not to die from embarrassment.

"Like I said it's probably for the best." May gave a look to Anya.

"Don't give me that look May. We weren't complaining when we dated. And neither did anyone else. And Look we're all still friends." Anya started sounding defensive, but by the end it sounded like a joke. May mumbled something about dating and the bane of the community. Anya excused herself, and I slid out from the seat letting her move past me.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Well, as you just heard I have dated Anya." May seemed unfazed by Anya's outburst. "She's dated everyone else in the band as well. including Holly." Holly winked at me. "It's also why we needed a new singer. Anya dumped the last one. She got pissed and left the band."

"Watch out." Holly jokingly warned me. "Though, that bitch was crazy. You'd have to agree there." May nodded her head. Holly took a moment as if she was thinking back on something. Wait, Anya never dated Tory."

"Oh yes." May replied sarcastically . "Okay, so Anya has dated ALMOST everyone in the band." She tossed her hands up like she had be defeated.

"Who's Tory?" I felt lost in the conversation.

"Our bassist. Holly answered.

So, how long have you guys all known each other?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well, I met Holly through Anya. I've known Anya since High School." May replied.

"And I met Anya in college, in our women's studies class. Until she dropped out she was-" Holly stopped as Anya walked back over.

"Talking about me?" Anya asked, motioning me to just slide into the booth instead of letting her in. "Hope it was all nice. But knowing them, it was probably all lies." Anya gave me a small nudge. "So, Lonnie what kind of job do you have?"

"I work as an editor for a newspaper."

"Wait, they still have those?" Anya joked.

"Yes. We post most the stories online nowadays, not many people actually by a paper anymore. I'm just lucky to still have my job." I felt stupid for explaining my job. I notice they were staring at me. "Anyways, what do you all do? Or do you all play in the band full time."

"I work as a preschool teacher." May answered first. "Though sometimes I forget I've left school, when I hang out with these children." She motioned to Anya and Holly, both gave a big smile.

"I work at a local bar on week nights as as bartender." Holly said. "It has it's perks, like free drinks" She grinned and took a sip of her beer. "Plus the owner lets us play there on nights when a band backs out last minute."

"And I teach kickboxing and self defense classes at a gym." Anya made small punches in the air while she answered. I could feel my face getting warmer as I watched her arm muscles tense and relax with each punch. I took a big sip of my beer trying to remain calm.

Our conversation was cut short when a group of men who obviously were already drunk stumbled into the bar. They made their way over to a table close to ours. I notice one of the men was Nick. I tried to hide myself. "Are you alright?" Asked Holly, when she noticed my discomfort.

I shook my head and pointed to Nick. "That guy there, he's my coworker. He's also an asshole."

Don't worry. We'll protect you" Anya said placing an arm around me. I started to tense up at her touch, but forced myself to relax.

One of the guys whistled over to us. "Heey. Ladiesss. Minds if you, we buy yous drinks?" I could smell the alcohol on him even from a few feet away. He leaned over towards us falling out of his chair. His friends including Nick started laughing hysterically. Unfortunately Nick was the one who went over to help him up, and when he did, he saw me."

"Hey Lonnie." I felt like vomiting just from him saying my name. "So these were your plans, huh? You turned me down for a date, to hang out... with these freaks?" His words felt like poison in my veins.

I notice Holly started to climb over May to get at him, but she was too slow. Within a moment Anya was on him, picking him up off the floor.

"Look, buddy. Who she chooses to make plans with is none of your business. Now you and your friends can be quiet and stay or you can leave. Which do you choose?

"St... st... stay." Nick had trouble speaking. His face had gone completely white. Anya let him back down. When she turned to sit, one of Nick's friends stood up and went to swing at Anya. She quickly turned and knocked him off his drunken feet and through a table. Anya started walking to the bar, ignoring the harsh words of the bartender, Nick, and his friends. She sat some money on the bar and walked back to us. When she reached the men. She barked at them to run, which they did quickly.

"Anya do you always have to use violence?" May asked shaking her head.

"Only when it's used to protect my friends." She smiled and took a sip of her beer. I smiled at the fact that Anya called me a friend.

Around midnight we decided to call it a night. I gave Holly and May hugs. When I went in for a hug with Anya She gave me a half hug. I felt hurt. I tried to not over think it, but it didn't really work. Earlier she had called me a friend, unless that wasn't towards me. Maybe she just didn't like hugs, I convinced myself. We all decided to meet up Wednesday evening, so they could give me some of their music, and to have a mini practice.

That night I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt of Anya, and myself, but we weren't us? We didn't have the same names. We looked different, yet very much the same. it seemed to be in a different place, different time. The dream felt so real like I had experienced it all before. But I couldn't have could I? In the morning I awoke with the strangest feeling that I had left my body, but I shook it off blaming the alcohol.

I dreaded going into work Monday after what had happen at the bar. I only hoped that Nick had been to drunk to remember anything. I attempted a peace offering by getting into work early, and leaving a coffee on his desk. When I made it into my office, I noticed that he had already been in. Left on my desk was about 3 days worth of editing, with a note saying to get it done that day. I worked vigorously through out the day, taking notice when Nick would pass my office he'd give me an evil smile. When I was just about done, my boss called me into his office. He told me someone had made a complain about me, and if he received anymore, he'd have to take serious action. When I saw Nick as I left I felt so much rage, but held back the urge to punch him in his smug face. Much of the week at work was the same; insane amounts of work, and Nick making life hell.

I was thankful when Wednesday came to get some time to myself, and because I got to see Anya again. That evening I left straight from work to head to the house. When I got there I saw a younger girl there.. She had light brown hair with hints of auburn through it, and looked like she was still in High School. I can swear she scowled at me when I entered the garage. She called out to Anya telling her I arrived, referring to me a 'some woman'. Anya came out from the house and gave me a smile. She told the girl to go inside and do homework until Holly got back. The girl started to argue.

"Don't be a drop out like me. Now go!" Anya raised her voice at the young girl, who muttered something about her old band and went inside.

"So who is she?" I questioned, as me and Anya took a seat on the couch.

"Our bassist, Tory. She's a bit full of herself. She's an amazing musician, just not the best working with others. Always talks about her 'old band'."

"Is she still in high school? She's so young."

"Nah. She's a college sophomore. History major. Major nerd. So don't let her angry face scare you." Anya gave me a big smile. "So, I never got to ask you.." I held my breath waiting for her question. "What did May and Holly actually tell you the other night?"

"Just how you all met." I left out that they talked about her dating record. "I didn't realize that May was that young?" Anya tilted her head in a questioning look. "Well she said you two met in high school." Anya started laughing.

"Yeah we did, but that's not exactly all of it. She was a student teacher. I was a freshman."Anya also explained that May and Her didn't date until after She had graduated. We spent about half an hour talking about different things, from Nick making my job hell, too our families. I felt a weird sense of being complete, just sitting and talking to Anya. That everything would be okay. Holly finally arrived back and was about to join us on the couch. Instead Anya got up and pulled her by the arm and took her inside saying that she need to talk to her real fast. Anya and Holly sent Tory back out, to keep me company.

"So you're the new singer?" Tory asked from the other side of the garage. "Wonder how long you'll last." She started to shake her head. "This would have never happened in my old band."

"Yea I'm new. And I hope to last a while." I smiled warmly at her.. "So, who's house is this anyways?

"May owns the house, but Anya and Holly live here as well. I usually sleep on the living room couch on weekends." She said the last sentence as if to warn me. We finally started practice. I picked up on the songs they had given me relatively quickly. Once it got to later in the evening we decided to call it quits(so not to disturb the neighbors) and just hang out. May had gotten home sometime while we were practicing and decided to join us. Through out the night any time we'd be sitting Anya sat next to me. Our legs always managing to touch. I felt electric through my skin when they met, but yet at the same time the calmness i felt through my whole body seemed so strangely perfect. During the night Holly received a call from the bar she worked at.

"YO! Guys we have a gig Saturday!" Holly ran over and pulled us all into a hug.

"Are we really ready? Tory questioned, I know it was because of me.

"I think we're doing pretty damn well." Holly turned to just me. "Lonnie, do you think you can preform like a 5 song set on Saturday?" I nodded. "See, we're fine. I mean obviously it means we'll have to practice every night the rest of the week, and on Saturday, but I think we can do it. Is that alright with you? I nodded again. "I won't be able to be here, because of work, but Anya can just play drums while I'm gone. And May?" Holly started to beg. "Could you please play guitar while I'm at work?" May said fine and Holly pulled everyone back into a group hug.

After the excitement died down I talk to Anya. "So you kick box, play guitar and drums? Pretty talented." I gave Anya a big smile.

"I have many skills." Anya flashed her perfectly white teeth, and winked. "You really okay with doing this though? Performing on such a short notice." I started to laugh.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I work best under pressure. One time in high school I was the understudy for the school play and the day before the lead got sick. I had to take her part, and learn all the lines in a single night."

"Singer and actress? I'd say you were pretty talented as well." I felt my cheeks flush.

"I have many skills." I mocked her voice. Anya gave me a playful slap on the arm.

"Hey! That's my line."

"Like you said 'actress'. I'm suppose to steal lines." I playfully bowed.

"And hearts?" I stopped and stared at her. I know I was beet red. I thought my heart would beat out of my chest. Did she really just say that? Had I heard her wrong? Luckily Holly saved me, and asked us if we wanted to get food. I nervously laughed and answered. The rest of the night I avoided being alone with Anya.

The rest of the week was a blur. Nick did attempt at a peace offering, and apologized for giving me more work then he should have. Though he denied reporting me. Each night I had the dream of Anya and Me. Each time I learned a little more, like Her name is Xena, and mine Gabrielle. She never did talk much but maybe that's because I had nothing for her to stay. I still don't fully understand the dreams, but sometimes a dream is just a dream nothing more.

On Saturday it was nice to have Holly back and practicing with us. Around noon we decided to take a break when a man I've never seen before walked up. Everyone else seem to know him as they just accepted his presence and waved at him. He had an average build, and short dark brown hair. He looked over and smiled at me, and ended up tripping over a wire. The rest of the girls laughed.

Who is he? I asked Holly.

"He's our tech guy, Evan." She answered, adding air quotes to tech guy. "He really is sweet, just not the brightest. He does help us lug our equipment around and he's only broken one guitar so far. Plus he has a van big enough for us and our stuff, so we keep him around. Though warning; NEVER eat his cooking. I did once and I was sick for a week."

Evan began to fiddle with some speakers and zapped himself. Anya ran over to him and asked if he, along with the speakers were okay.

"I'm fine, Xena." He stood up brushing himself off, his hair sticking up in all directions. I couldn't see Anya's face but I'm pretty sure it resembled mine.

"Holly? Does he call her Xena a lot." I asked trying to remain calm. I hadn't told anyone about the dreams. How could he have known I just met him today.

"Never. Why, do you know the name?" I could tell she was trying to read my expression.

"No. It just seem a bit odd." I laughed when Anya pushed Evan back down and yelled at him for calling her the wrong name.

Finally the time to head to our gig came. We all piled into Evan's van. Evan drove, Tory was in the passenger seat, Holly and May in the back seat, and Me and Anya sat all the way in the back with the equipment. The ride was bumpy, and I was almost crushed by a speaker, Anya quickly pushed it back into place, saving me. When we arrived I noticed the rainbow flag outside of the bar, and that a majority of the patrons were female. I wasn't expecting the place to be a gay bar, but I wasn't angry either about it. While we set up Evan started talking to me asking me various things. I watched Anya out of the corner of my eye giving him and possibly me dirty looks. The set went great, and I lucky didn't mess up. Though when I first got on stage I felt sick. But once I saw the people, and felt the heat of the lights I became one with the music.

After the set we were all exhausted and decided to head back to May's right after. This time Tory drove with Evan in the passenger seat. Holly and May again took the back seats. Anya and I took are place in the very back. I tried to keep my eyes open for the ride back, but couldn't manage it, and fell asleep.

"Hey, sleepy head. Rise and Shine." Anya smiled down at me. We finally arrived back at the house. I noticed Anya had her arm around me and I had been sleeping on her. I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"I'll rise but I refuse to shine." I gave a big smile. I felt more awake thanks to the short nap. After we unloaded and went inside everyone just stood around.

"Yo! That was amazing everyone." Holly broke the silence. "Plus everyone else knows what this means." I looked around confused. Holly looked over at me. "We have a tradition, if we preform a set with a new member and it goes well. We have a..." Her voice trailed off.

"DANCE PARTY!" Everyone shouted. Holly and Tory pulled me over towards them as we all danced away the rest of the night.


End file.
